Spanner Igel
'You should tell that sob story to whatever women you'd want to lay with, not me. I've been fighting the damned orcs for almost twenty years now.'' ~ Igel to Mikhael Strand '' '''Spanner Igel '''was a landed knight in the service of the house of Grelen of Greenflow. He was dutiful, straightforward and charming if a bit gruff. While intially antagonized by Mikhael Strand and Senecius and considered an enemy of the Brotherhood he proved to be a key ally later. '''Powers and Abilities Martial Prowess A strongly built man Igel was an excellent fighter that had been trained in the arts of chivalry and who had a great martial affinity. He wielded a greatsword with incredible ablilty. History Before the events of the campaign He implied that most of his life had been spent fighting the orc incursions into Greenflow's territory, steeling his abilities as a warrior. Greenflow Arc He was encountered in a tavern by Mikhael, Lithiel and Senecius and then berated for his low pedigree by Strand after showing his polite unawareness of his house. Upon returning the insult he was challenged to a duel by the stranger. Before he could accept he noticed a strange man was sneaking away with his coinpurse,and Mikhael's identification with the man drove Igel into a blind rage. After chasing down Senecius who had robbed him and defeating Mikhael in a confrontation at the same time he rode off. Later during the tournament he unhorsed Mikhael, asserting his victory over the audacious hedge knight,and went on to become the victor, scoring a draw with Strapp Grelen- the lord's son known for his great horsemanship. At the feast afterwards he had another squabble with Mikhael almost leading to a fistfight. A bit later he was lured by Senecius dressed as woman into the privy, drugged and maimed, losing his finger. He barely managed to escape. It is assumed that shortly after he sought a healer to reattach his finger. Period between Greenflow" and "Man's End" Arcs During this time Spanner Igel was informed by Teena Iskaar of her father's plans after she had escaped his clutches and with the help of Lord Maroyan Sharper gathered a party of trusted men and sought to undo Lord Iskaar with his own efforts. "Man's End" Arc He and Sterp Sellerfeld were encountered by the Brotherhood in Man's End, where Mikhael attempted to apologize to him, while Lithiel and Senecius attempted to try and get him to divulge that he was working for Lord Iskaar, by implying they did so themselves. As they were working against him they excused themselves and fled only to be pursued by Lithiel and the rest, barely shaking them off. ''Sacris Arc He alongside Teena Iskaar and the rest of his band forged on into the temple on Sacris and encountered the new members of the Nameless Brotherhood in one chamber. He lied to them that he had been sent here by Lord Huung. He fought against the Void Burrowers and Streno the Immovable with Gladys, Dustin and Shia ,showing his prowess in combat. Later he assisted in plundering vast amounts of wealth from the treasury in Sacris, doing so gladly. "The Brotherhood Consolidated" Arc Upon returning to Man's End Igel and Teena explained that they were working for Lord Maroyan Sharper and offered the Brotherhood to join them. Using his connections he arranged passage to Knifepoint for the rest of the Nameless Brotherhood and assisted Teena Iskaar and Maroyan Sharper in explaining the truth about their quest to Gladys, Shia and Dustin. While initially spending a bit of time studying the information in Mirinin's notes he was forced to depart to defend his fief near Greenflow from the advancing Imperial forces as war had been declared. "Emilbell" Arc The Brotherhood discovered that Greenflow had fallen and it was theorized that Sir Igel had met a grisly fate.